Prussia's Glory
by kindrid spirit
Summary: Short little Oneshot. Prussia was just a relic now, but that didn't mean he's forgot his greatest leader, neither had his 2p. Rated T because I don't know what to rate this. Hinted Prussia/2p!Prussia? Old Fritz/Prussia father/son-ish


It's a beautiful day, the birds are chirping, the sun is shining, time to play a Moffat and give you all angst (with some happiness)! Originally it was going to be a Whotalia but I just couldn't get it right so this happened.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

That single crack in his armor, the façade he put up so no one would know the true him. So no one could get in and hurt him again. Whether that be from purposely hurting him or by leaving him. Death was unpreventable, it would all take them eventually. Some sooner than others…

Most days it was…tolerable. A painful itch he had grown accustomed too as the years went by. But two days out of the year it was too much, too painful. He would lock himself in his room ignoring his younger brother while trying to wash the pain away with beer. Or if it was really bad, he would sneak out the window and visit the lingering reminder of his past. Those days, those two days that made him feel like someone was ripping off a bandage and pouring burning alcohol on an open wound fell on January 24 and August 17.

"_Der Alte Fritz_" The albino whispered, his fingers grazing the worn tombstone. Night huge heavy in the air, no one would notice the old forgotten country kneeling before his greatest leader.

Gilbert wiped his face with the back of his hands laughing pitifully, "I brought you some presents for your birthday, Old Fritz." He reached into the satchel he had brought with him, "I never leave anywhere without one." He joked, his laugh turning into a choked sob as he laid the pencil down.

Next, he pulled out a potato setting it next to the pencil, "They are very popular everyone eats them. They'll always be my favorite."

"I'd never forget the best stuff on Earth!" He opened the bottle of beer taking a deep swig before pouring some out.

Lastly, a simple handpicked dandelion, his lip trembled as he silently set that down as well. Burying his face in his hands as he wept.

"O-oh! S-sorry I didn't see you! I-I'll just go!" The shaky voice drew Gilbert's attention. He couldn't see the figure clearly, but what he did see made him jump up before they could go.

The cross that flashed in the moonlight.

"Hey! Wait!" Gilbert grabbed the retreating figures arm turning him around.

He was wearing a black hoodie that covered his face, but his long, white hair tied together with a black ribbon fell over his shoulder and startled red eyes could be seen clearly. Gilbert's hold relaxed in his surprised which was enough for him to rip his arm back. "I-I'm sorry, but I need to leave."

"Where did you get that necklace?"

"Eh? W-what?"

"That necklace!" Gilbert yelled, his hand clasping around the cold metal.

The sudden pull yank Gillian closer, it was an automatic response that his hand clamped down on the other Prussian's wrist. The sharp intact of breath from Gilbert spoke volumes. "It was given to me by the Kingdom of Jerusalem."

He could feel the muscles in Gilbert's wrist relax as the cross slowly slipped through his fingers before softly settling against his chest once more. Two pairs of wide red eyes met.

"S-sorry…" Gillian whispered, a light blush staining his cheeks as he looked away releasing his death hold on Gilbert's wrist. His fist clenched and unclenched at his sides, he was use to the difference but judging by how shocked the other looked, not to mention how he had felt at first, that familiarity came with years of practice. Having a prosthetic arm was one thing, but a fully functional robotic arm, well he still owned The Mechanic a lot.

Gilbert's chest fell and rose rapidly, more akin to hyperventilation than normal breathing. "Who…are you?"

Red eyes lifted from their place of studying the two sets of muddy boots before finding an equally scarlet pair. His lips twitching in a miniscule smile, "Which came first the chicken or the egg? Peace or war? Darkness of light? It's all just a matter of perception."

"That's not…that doesn't answer my question." Gilbert hissed, a puff of air escaping through his teeth.

"Greatness has many parts, countries are no different. We are both the same and the opposite." He raised his hands slowly, hooking his thumbs in the hood pulling it down slowly.

Gilbert's breath caught in his throat as an almost mirrored version of himself stood before him. A scar adorned his cheek right beneath his eye, his hair was longer, long enough to rival China's, tied back in a…black ribbon. Gilbert could feel the tears burning the back of his eyelids again. He tried to fight them, years of war had whipped that into him, don't show _anyone _your weakness for he who is an ally one day could be the one holding a knife to your throat the next.

"He gave it to me before he died…," Gillian whispered, "Told me to always have a piece of him to remind me, royalty is meaningless it's the people that carry them that matters."

"…He was always for the people…" Gilbert looked at his counterpart who looked just as sad and remorseful. His clothes were old and dingy, hanging off his thin frame, and the bags under his eyes didn't look healthy. "Where are you staying?"

Gillian's head jerked up in surprised, surely he heard wrong, "W-what?"

"The House of Brandenburg and Prussia may be fading memories in old textbooks, but at least we'll die in comfort. Kesese besides it's not like West can deny his awesome older bruder!"

Neither Prussian had any idea of just how much in over their heads they were, all they knew was they found someone that understood their pain, but not only that, they shared it making the burden lighter if only by a little…

THE END

See what I tell it had some happiness in it! I feel like I should explain some stuff, 1) January 24 is Fredrick the Great's birthday, August 17 was the die he died. 2) The gifts Prussia brought were symbolic because Old Fritz was famous for saying "Do you have a pencil?", he also introduced the potato to Prussia! Beer well that makes sense, as for the dandelion was he was really sick before he died and an English Physician gave him dandelion juice to help, it worked until he went back to eating very unhealthy. 3)The title "Prussia's Glory" is actually a title of a book all about Prussia where I got most of my Prussian facts. 4) This was going to be a Whotalia fic where The Doctor stumbled upon Prussia and they went back into time to see Old Fritz one more time. 5) 2p!Prussia's robotic arm is this headcanon I have/ was inspired by from tumblr wherein he lost his arm and "The Mechanic" or Estonia made him a new one. 6) Old Fritz in hetalia is always drawn with his hair tied back in a black ribbon. 7) He was a very for the people leader, he made it possible for the common man to be elected on the judicial system and other things as well. 8) selfcest is so much fun! :3 kidding! Ok well some ships, yeah that's hot but see it how you want this is/is not one the point of it really is just to see how different these two are but yet so similar! 9) I don't ship Old Fritz with Prussia, I see their relationship more father/son-ish like yeah Germania is Prussia's dad but Fritz brought Prussia to its glorious state that it was so he raised Prussia in a sense. 10) short and sweet!


End file.
